


SPN Coda 15x19 - Inherit the Earth

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Happy Ending, Hope, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Supernatural Coda, cause Dean deserves some happiness, no mention to bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Look at that, this coda didn't even take too long. And it's a nice change since it's happy and not angsty. The boys deserve some happiness and I decided to give it to them.Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SPN Coda 15x19 - Inherit the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, this coda didn't even take too long. And it's a nice change since it's happy and not angsty. The boys deserve some happiness and I decided to give it to them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It’s the quietness that wakes him. It’s the sense of safety and liberty that keeps him awake throughout the rest of the night. It’s knowing that every step he takes is out of his own choice that keeps him going into the kitchen and making breakfast for them. It’s the bitter but sweet taste of coffee that relaxes Dean at the same that it makes him alert, that pulls him out of his slumber. 

It’s knowing the world is safe, that the people are in total control of their own lives, that Jack is out there, somewhere and everywhere, finally being able to live his own life without pain, without suffering, without a world-ending event looming over his head that makes Dean happy to be alive, that shows Dean he was right in fighting for the world. That everything was worth it because they did it; they finally got their freedom and their lives back, and they’ve made the world a safe place for everyone. 

And Dean doesn’t quite know how to deal with it; he knows the monsters are still out there, he knows their job as hunters isn’t over, but they have the freedom to do other things now. Dean can finally go to the beach, he can catch up on his movies and shows, he can binge-watch his favourite horror movies for as long as he wants to. He can go on a road trip throughout the country or even to Canada or Mexico or anywhere he wants to go. There’s a whole world out there for him to get to know and the plane trips don’t even sound as bad as they would a week ago. 

There are so many things he can do out there that Dean can’t think of them all. But, just knowing they’re out there, knowing he has the  _ choice _ of doing them if he wants to, is enough for him and Dean can’t wait to decide on what he wants to do first.

For now, though, he can just focus on his coffee, actually enjoy it for once, and breathe in the sweet, fresh air. The silence in the kitchen is comfortable, the smell of bacon and eggs mouth-watering, and the calm atmosphere makes Dean feel at home more than ever.

So, when Sam finally wakes up and finds him in the kitchen, drinking his third cup of coffee—just because it tastes amazing—Dean has a soft smile on his lips, not even caring he hasn’t been doing anything but stare at his mug. Dean doesn’t even feel bored. 

“You’re looking chirpy this morning.” Sam grabs himself a mug before sitting across Dean. “Anything specific?”

Dean shrugs, looking up from his mug to stare at Sam. “It’s a beautiful day, we have the rest of our lives and the whole world to get to know. Why  _ wouldn’t _ I be chirpy? And, you know, Fiji is nice this time of the year.”

“You want to go travelling?  _ You? _ ”

“Yeah, why not? Only place we’ve gone is Canada. Why not go out there and meet the world we just saved?”

Sam smiles at him, clicking their mugs together. “Who am I to complain? How soon do you want to go?”

“Today, tomorrow, next week? Doesn’t matter as long as we go.” The happiness in Dean’s bones makes him all jittery and he can’t help but smile broadly. “We did it, Sammy. We’re  _ finally _ free.” He takes the last sip of his coffee, placing the empty mug in the sink. “And you know what? I’ll actually get those tickets now ‘cause there ain’t no time like the present.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
